Premarital syndrome
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: When you have people living together and are unaware of how close they really are. They suffere from the sickness knowns as premarital syndrome.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story has been on my mind for the longest! Now I've finally decided to put it on paper! I haven't done a Naruto story in so long well I hope you guys enjoy. Well I hope you guys enjoy this. Here goes chapter 1 of premarital syndrome!

The Diagnosis

A long blonde haired female hummed to herself as she stepped out of the shower. Droplets of water slid down the curves of her smooth skin and pooled at her feet along with the droplets that rained from her hair. She whipped the steam that clouded the mirrors vision of her beautiful form. The female smirked as she took in her extraordinary visage. Ino Yamanaka: female kunoichi, age 16, somewhat self centered.

Ino stepped out of the bathroom now wrapped in a fluffy wool towel as she ran her fingers through her hair as she took in the scent of her shampoo, a mid-summers bloom. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 11:35 a.m. Her then happy shower mood turned in to a gloomy something terrible just happened fog of despair.

"Shikamaru!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw open the door to the room that neighbored the bathroom. She found her target sleeping soundly in his bed, a trail of drool dripping down his cheek. Without a second thought she hopped atop of the sleeping boys form. Still scantily clad in only a towel she violently shook the boy as she straddled his hips. "Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"W-what is it?" The boy said still groggy from being awoken from his sleep.

"Look at the clock! The clock!" Her voice was frantic as she forced him to look at the clock that sat on his nightstand. The clock read 11:38 in bright red letters. It took the shock about another minute to set in.

"I'm late!" The boy bucked hi hips, throwing Ino off as he rushed out the door to his room and into the bathroom. Shikamaru Nara: male ninja, age 16, lazy good for nothing bum. Currently late for a mission debriefing with the fifth hokage…again.

Ino hurried out of the room and down stairs and into the kitchen. She had to make a lunch. Shikamaru would have to make a lunch for him to eat after his debriefing was over. She opened the fridge and frowned. "There's nothing to eat!" She paced back and forth trying to think what to do all the while thinking how all of this worrying would be bad for her skin. She let out a large sigh as she returned to the fridge throwing open the door once again. She grabbed whatever she could find and threw it into a paper back; a pack of rice balls, something to drink and candy…they really needed to go to the store.

She had everything ready and just in time too as Shikamaru literally tripped down the stairs landing at Ino's feet before rolling and rushing out the door.

"Shikamaru!" she shouted hopefully loud enough to catch his attention. The door once again swung open allowing in a still frantic Shikamaru. "Good, you almost forgot your…"

Her words slowed to a stop as she felt Shikamaru's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close, crushing the lunch between them. She took in his scent as she rested her head on his chest, his shirt still damp from the showers water. She looked up into his brown as eyes as he gazed back into her electric blue. They could feel themselves draw closer to one another, Ino had to stand on her toes to help close the eight centimeter gap between them. Ino could feel everything. It was like she was at one with the world. She could feel the rate of her heart increase, he chakra run rampant through her body and even the gently breeze that now tickled her rear due to her standing on her toes.

They broke their kiss as Shikamaru released her from his grip and turned leaving a dazed Ino who still stood on her toes with lightly shut eyes. That had to have been the single greatest kiss of her 16 years of life. There was only one problem…

The door once again creaked open but just enough for Shikamaru to poke his head in. "Did we just…" The so called genius asked confused.

"…Kiss? Yeah we did." Ino said coming out of her daze.

Shikamaru sighed as he scratched his head. "Um well…thanks?" He said awkwardly before retreating out of the doorway.

"Wait you forgot your lunch!" Ino shouted after him. Shikamaru did not reappear this time. "Dammit I'm going to have to bring it to him now!" She turned on her heels before retiring to her bed room that resided on the right of the hallway and opposite the bathroom and Shikamaru's room. (Remember this! This is important!)

The problem that existed concerning her amazing kiss with Shikamaru which was the so called single greatest kiss of her entire 16 years of life was the single and only kiss of her 16 years of life!

Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara; both ninja of konohagakura, consecutive dates of birth, members of the same ninja squad after their academy years thus recreating the same team their fathers once had, now living under the same roof. Problem; they were in no way shape or form a couple.

-

-

Shikamaru sighed having just finished his missions debriefing with Tsunade. It was no more than a recon mission with Sunagakura. His mission entailed no more than him leading a three man cell in surveying the condition of Suna for a week before returning. It was a simple mission and a boring mission. In fact Shikamaru had spent over half the mission asleep but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Thank you for your report Shikamaru. I take it thanks to your efforts that our relations with Suna will remain strong." Tsunade said with a smirk. Shikamaru gave a nervous chuckle as he avoided eye contact. A low growl filled the room, the source Shikamaru's stomach.

"Shikamaru you have eaten to eat today haven't you?" Sizune said from behing her clip board. Sometimes that lady could be so quiet she'd remind you of Hinata Hyuga.

"I was in such a rush to get here this morning that I must have skipped out on eating…" He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. It read 3:44. Had it really been that long, Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Maybe you should learn to set your alarm." Tsunade said with a light laugh.

"Too troublesome." He said without hesitation. It was his standard response.

"You know I really don't know how she puts up with your attitude." Tsunade said with a sigh. Was she talking about his mother? I mean she had all right to yell at him ad kick him around the house when he was asleep in the middle of he day but that was his mom.

"Um hello Tsunade-sama" A voice called from the door. It was Ino. She had come dressed fully dressed in her ninja gear. Better late then never.

"Ah Ino we were just talking about you." Tsunade waved her over. Shikamaru raised a questioning brow, when did Ino ever come up in the conversation?

"Shikamaru you forgot your lunch." She said producing a battle worn bag. Exactly what happened on her way over here?

"Took you long enough." Shikamaru let out a fake sigh. "I mean it seemed like it was more trouble then it was worth. I could have just made a stop at Icharuka's ramen shop…but then again that would have cut into my mid day nap."

"Well I'm sorry that I had to make a run to the store to get food because your lazy ass won't do it!"

"It's trouble-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I swear if you say 'it's troublesome' I will hit you with my 16 hit combo!" Ino placed her fist uncomfortably close to Shikamaru's nose, lightly brushing its tip.

"Now now it's not nice for love birds to fight." Tsunade said trying to quell the situation.

"Love birds?!" the two shouted shocked and appalled at her words.

"Yes. I assume you guys were married since you were living together. Though I would have liked to be invited to the ceremony." Tsunade feigned her dissatisfaction for not being requested to their wedding.

Tsunade you have the wrong idea…" Shikamaru began.

"Yeah we're not married." Ino finished the statement.

"What, you're not? Good this means you still have time to invite me to the wedding." Tsunade smirked. There were two things she enjoyed about weddings. The love and the free sake!

"Tsunade-sama you're getting he wrong idea." Ino said turning a shade of pink that matched Sakura's hair. "We're not dating." They seemed unable to get through to her.

Silenced filled the room before Tsunade finally opened her mouth. "But I thought you two were. I mean we always talk about you." She said pointing an accusing finger at Shikamaru.

"What are you talking about? We've never talked about Ino."

"Yes we have. Like earlier when I said 'I don't know how she puts up with you'."

"I thought you were talking about my mom?" The so called genius appeared dumbfounded.

"Wait you mean this whole time when I've and you've have been talking about a 'bossy and loud mouthed woman who would not let you get a moments rest even if you were on your death bed' we've been talking about two somewhat different people.

"…Yes" Shikamaru said plainly.

"Well Shikamaru either you're not the genius I thought you were or you're love for Ino revolves around your incestuous love for your mother.

"For the last time I don't like Ino!" Shikamaru shouted what may have been the loudest outburst of his life.

Tsunade just looked at them confused before she began to rummage through her drawer. She pulled out a pink book with a cartoon drawing of a man and a woman holding hands as they stood in front of a tree, which contained a large heart. "Okay I'm going to ask you two a few questions and I want to answer to the best of your abilities." The two took a short glance at each other before swallowing hard.

"Okay number 1 have you guys ever kissed?"

"It was an accident!" They both blurted out.

Tsunade just smiled before nodding. "Now did said kiss do anything for you?"

Shikamaru turned red and looked away as Ino tried to speak up only to fumble over her words before succumbing to the pink glow of her cheeks that arose from her recalling this morning incident.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tsunade smirked again as she turned a page. "Second have the two of you ever been around the in your less than normal amount of clothing?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ino questioned. Sure she has walked around their home in only a towel and on several occasions woken him up in only said towel. Hell there was even the possibility that he may have seen her in nothing at all! But it was Shikamaru of all people...Where had that come from? Sure Shikamaru was a childhood friend but did she just admit to himself that she was fine if he ever saw her naked. That was a glimpse of heaven even Chouji wasn't allowed to have.

"Another yes the. Do you have no problem following each other? Like eating the same serving of food, drinking after one-another?"

"So that's normal between friends right?"

"Shikamaru you may have a high IQ but sometimes I think you're a complete retard." Tsunade said confidently as she turned another page.

What did she mean by that? They were close! Literally hey were so close that she was born one day after he was! So what if they saw that it was okay to drink from the same class, eat the piece of food if the other couldn't finish it? Hey if they were in a rush they would even share the same bath water. Not to say they were in the tub at the same time but rather if they didn't have the time one would use the same bath water as the other.

"Okay final questions. These are more for Ino than Shikamaru…How do you feel when you think of going on a long mission that will most likely have you away from home for long periods of time most likely it will involve back breaking labor and other forms of stress."

Ino let out a sigh and shrugged. "It would be too troublesome." She clasped her hands over her mouth the moment the words escaped her lips. Now that she had made aware of it she had realized that she had begun to say Shikamaru's catch phrase quite often recently.

Tsunade grin was wide. "Final question. Lately have you exhibited any other characteristics that normally would belong to Shikamaru?"

Ino didn't have to think hard. She had noticed that she had become quite lazy recently. She had found herself lounging around the house instead of moving around town liked she normally would. Worst of all she had even succumbed to one of Shikamaru's greatest past times- cloud watching!

"Noooo!" She let out a ghastly wail that would knock out any party members who were in a state of fear (Persona reference!). She foamed at the mouth before her vision turned black as she collapsed. If it had not been for Shikamaru she would have made a painful impact with the floor.

Tsunade let out a wicked cackle. "Well that settles it! You two suffer from the sickness known as pre-marital syndrome!" Shikamaru just looked at her in awe. There was no way that such a sickness could exist. "Don't look at me like that it! Now that you know you guys have one of two options. The first being the easiest and you two saying you like each other."

"What's the second?" He questioned her, not willing to take the first choice.

"Eventually the tension will build up between you two until you two are unable to control it and finally…" She held up a single finger on one hand as she formed a circle with her index finger and thumb with her other. "Sex." She rammed her finger into the circle making a corkscrewing motion.

"Tsunade-sama must you explain it so vividly?" Shizune said speaking up. Her cheeks a bright red.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the sleeping Ino. This was going to be a very troublesome event in his life.

-

-

Ino jerked awake to find herself back in her bedroom. It was night. Had she slept the whole day away? Yes that was it. She was asleep and today's events were just a dream. She gathered her pj's as she made her way across the hall and into the bathroom. A good long shower was all she needed. She stood in a daze as she allowed the water to spray her form. The warm water melting away the unpleasant dream she had awoke from.

She stepped out of the shower and adorned her pj's a baby blue top and bottom satin set with simple cloud design. She sleepily waddled down the hall before making a LEFT into the bedroom. She climbed into bed and tightly gripped her pillow. It was somewhat firmer then usual but she didn't care as she soon drifted off into slumber.

TBC

W00t first chapter over! See you next time around later!


	2. Chapter 2

The mutation

Rays of sunshine filtered through the window. The warmth of the morning rays tickled Ino's cheek causing her eyelids to flutter open. She sat up in bed and let out a yawn as she reached toward the heavens. She looked around the room, blinked once, blinked twice and realized…what the hell was she doing up?! She had nothing to do today. No missions. No training in healing jutsu. No debriefing. No interrogations. Nothing.

Just as fast she had awoken she ducked back under the covers even faster. She tightly snuggled up close to her pillow and embraced it tightly. But something was off. Her pillow seemed firmer than before. Not only that it seemed bulkier, fleshier and more human like than her usual pillow. Ino quickly threw off the covers examined what her 'would be' pillow was. It was definitely a person. But not just Shikamaru of all people! Not just that Shikamaru was only in his boxers! The thought that she had spent the night cuddled up to a half naked Shikamaru made her blush.

"Wait…" The severity of the situation seemed to have finally dawned on her. If she and Shikamaru spent the night in the same night meant that they were in the same room, thus meaning… "Shikamaru you pervert! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Okay maybe she was a little slow.

Shikamaru was shocked awake by the sound of a screaming blonde and a hard smack to the face followed by the pinching and stretching of his already reddened cheek. "Ino what are you-oof" Mid-sentence he had been kicked in the stomach tossing him off the bed. He crawled back onto the bed with a dazed look in his eyes. He was definitely not a morning person. "Ino…" He began only to be hit in the face with a pillow. "Hey Ino…" He was hit with another. With a growl he crawled onto the bed in an attempt to pin her down.

"Get out of my room you perv!" She said as she flailed wildly trying to keep her distance.

"Ino…Ino…INO!" Shikamaru steadily raised his voice trying to catch her attention. His attempts went unnoticed. He lets out a small sigh as he performed hand seals. She had driven him to this. "Troublesome…" he sighed as performed the final seal. His shadow began to twist and turn as it changed shape. It broke into several tendrils that crept toward the raging Ino wrapping around her wrist and binding her arms behind her back. Shikamaru crawled atop her form and glared down at her. "Ino…" He called out to her. She stared back at him with the tiniest bit of fear in her eyes. "Ino look around you and tell me what you see."

"I see my soon to be ex-best male friend in my room hovering above me after he tied me down and is about to become my ex-second best female friend." She replied bluntly.

Shikamaru sighed. "No you see cranky genius who had to restrain you for kicking him out of HIS bed. This is MY room."

"What are you talking about…" She looked around the room for the second time that day to see that she was indeed in Shikamaru's room. The overall dullness and emptiness should have been a dead giveaway but somehow she neglected to notice. "Oh…sorry."

"Yeah you are sorry." He sighed as he undid the jutsu allowing her arms to break free but he did not stop his towering over her. Now that the awkward moment of his awakening had ended he finally realized just what kind of position they were in. He shook his head as his little talk with Tsunade echoed in his mind. He looked down at Ino who still looked back at him with the same expression except now her cheeks had a slight reddish hue to them. The same thoughts that were going through his head were probably going through hers.

He took in the sight of her completely. The way her hair seemed to gleam in the morning sun. The pj's that matched her eyes. The way that her pjs seemed to be opened up in just the right places and how the bottoms hung low on her hips seemed so inviting to him. Then he returned to look at her face, even more her pink lips that called to him. The same sweet lips he had kissed yesterday. He wanted to feel that sensation again. It beckoned him, called out to him, screamed to him. He gave into temptation.

He motioned forward and lightly touched his lips to her before pulling away. He pulled away to look at her. To see if this was okay. He looked into her sparkling blue eyes and she stared back at him. There was a sense of wanting in her eyes. She was okay with it. In fact she wanted it just as much as he did.

They crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ino snaked her arms around Shikamaru's neck drawing him closer as she relished in the passion. Shikamaru sat up, pulling her with him allowing Ino to straddle his hips. He lightly placed his hand on her hips. She felt so small in his arms…well at least it seemed that she was taking his advice and had stopped dieting.

"Ino…" Her name rang in the depths of her mind but of course she ignored it. This was no time to listen to reason it was time to give into the insatiable lust that had been bottled up within them.

"INO!" Her name rang out again. This time louder and more threatening. She once again ignored it.

"INO-PIG! Open the door before I knock it ad your house down with it!"

That had done it. It was Sakura on the other side of the door. And if her training had held true, knocking down a house was a simple task. Ino forcibly ripped herself away from indulging in their passion. Shikamaru on the other hand seemed to still be trapped within the confines of their lust as he continued to trail kisses across her neck.

"S-Shikamaru, s-stop I have to get the door." She stammered as she moaned. She tried to pull away but to no avail. She had only but one method of escape. Was it ninjutsu? No. It was a technique that any woman with an ample bust size could employ. The sufficator. She wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's head and buried it into her chest. She giggled as she watched him struggle before going limp…for the most part.

She rushed down the stairs towards the door where Sakura could still be heard throwing a tantrum. She threw open the door just to come face to fist with a certain pink haired female. "Oh Ino I didn't see you there." Sakura said with a smirk as she lowered her fist.

"Sure you didn't…" Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt your sleep." Sakura then gave a devilish grin. "Or did I interrupt your sleeping around?"

Something inside of Ino screamed that with the way her morning was going that the little 'dream' she thought she had would soon turn into a living nightmare.

TBC

Yeah short but whatever…I know major cliffy but hats how I do things…and my friends hate me for it with my other writing. Now back to writing Namcobanda Gakuen chronicles! If you're a namco/bandai tales of (symphonia/legendia/the abyss/vesperia) fan then read it!


End file.
